


"Sniega Zoss" lielais lidojums

by Norias



Category: Talespin (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Thembrian adventure
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Disneja studijas seriāla "Brīnumi Padebešos" vienas epizodes novelizācija





	"Sniega Zoss" lielais lidojums

Mollija garlaikojās.

Šķiet, kāds sīkums! Nu, un tad! Kas var notikt, ja garlaikojas maza meitene? Taču tieši šis sīkums izsauca veselu virkni notikumu, kurus nebūt vairs nevarēja nosaukt par sīkiem.

Tātad - Mollija garlaikojās. Kits bija kaut kur aizdauzījies ar saviem draugiem, Balu ņēmās pie lidmašīnas. Bet mamma... Ak, viņa, kā jau vienmēr, bija aizņemta kantorī...

Rebeka tiešām bija aizņemta. Uz rakstāmgalda no vienas vietas bija nokrauti papīri, atskaites, čeki un rēķini, bet pie pretējās sienas redzamā vietā kā atgādinājums piesprausta vēstule no Finansu pārvaldes. Pat nelasot, Bekija zināja tās saturu:

"Cien. missis Kaningema, firmas "Higher for Hire" direktore. Ar nožēlu paziņojam, ka, ja trīs dienu laikā Jūs neiesniegsiet nodokļu deklarāciju par pagājušo finansu gadu, mēs būsim spiesti uz laiku pārtraukt Jūsu firmas darbību Jūsu ienākumu un nodokļu precīzai aprēķināšanai."

Šī bija jau trešā diena, bet atskaite vēl nebija pat pusē. Un Bekija zināja, kā komisija var ievilkt pārbaudi uz pāris mēnešiem. Un ko tas nozīmētu viņas firmai, bail bija pat iedomāties...

Bet Sievietei-Viesulim nebija ko darīt. Lelles - visas apnikušas... Ar mašīnu stumdīties - vienai neinteresanti... Te vēl nez no kurienes uzklīda muša. Varen neganta un izbadējusies muša, kas nekaunīgi pretendēja uz Mollijas ievārījuma maizi. Kad meitene padzina to nost, tā dūkdama sāka riņķot viņai ap galvu.

"Nu pagaidi man!" Mollija iešņācās un satvēra mušu sitamo. Sākās medības.

Muša uzlaidās uz Rebekas rakstāmgalda. Meitene metās turp. Sitiens, un visi papīri pajuka kur kurais.

"Mollij Kaningem!" Rebeka pielēca kājās.

Mollija nokāra degunu.

"Kaunēties vajadzētu!"

"Mamm, es netīšām..."

"Tu neredzi, ka es strādāju?!! Obligāti vajadzēja visu sajaukt?!!"

Mollija nošņaukājās. Atkal mamma neko nesaprot...

"Ejam!"

"Uz kurieni?"

"Nerunā daudz! Ejam!"

Paķērusi meitu pie rokas, Rebeka lieliem soļiem izsteidzās ārā un aizsoļoja gar krastmalu.

"Tīrais posts ar tevi! Neklausa! Blēņojas! Niķojas! Nu pagaidi man!"

-

Balu tikko bija izlaidies savā guļamtīklā un aizvēris acis, kad viņu sāka purināt. Viņš slinki pavēra vienu aci... Direktore!

"Balu! Ak dievs, tu vēl neko neesi izdarījis?! Lops tāds!"

Lācis gandrīz vai krišus izkrita no tīkla, pielēca kājās.

"Misis Kaningema, es..."

"Es tev jau no paša rīta atdevu pavadzīmi kravai uz Tembriju! Tev jau bija jābūt ceļā!"

"Atvainojiet, bet krāvēji..."

"Tad iekrauj!"

"Viens pats?" Balu apstulba.

"Vai man būs divreiz jāatkārto?!"

"Labi jau labi..."

Balu pēc pieredzes zināja - ja saimniece sāk runāt tādā tonī, tālākie iebildumi velti. Nopūties, viņš devās pie kastu grēdas.

-

Rebeka tikmēr soļoja tālāk. Drīz vien viņas abas bija klāt pie Frenka Vildketa mājiņas ezera krastā. Pats saimnieks snauduļoja atpūtas krēslā, ezera ūdeņos slinki šūpojās makšķeres pludiņš.

"Frenk! Frenk!" Rebeka iesaucās.

"A? E? Ā! Misis Kaningema! Kāds prieks jūs redzēt! Un Mollija arī līdz!" Frenks vajadzības gadījumā mācēja lieliski smaidīt.

"Frenk, tev būs jāpieskata Mollija, kamēr es pabeigšu gada pārskatu, citādi es to pabeigšu uz pastardienu!" Bekija nozibināja acis uz meitu.

Mollija sarāvās zem mammas dusmīgā skatiena, bet uzrunātais salēcās. Neviltotais smaids Vildketa sejā zibenīgi izplēnēja.

"Bet ko lai mēs darām?" Frenks bažīgi painteresējās.

"Ko gribiet! Aizejiet uz kino! Uz kafejnīcu! Tikai turi viņu pēc iespējas tālāk no mana kantora, skaidrs?"

"Skaidrs, misis Kaningema."

Mollija sapīkusi pamāja ar galvu. Kā vienmēr, viņas domas neviens neprasīja.

"Labi. Es domāju, līdz vakaram viss būs pabeigts. Esi pieklājīga, Mollij, nekaitini tēvoci. Čau!"

Un Rebeka aši aizsoļoja atpakaļ pa steķiem.

Frenks un Mollija saskatījās.

"Nu ko... Kino un saldējumam mums naudu neatstāja, būs jāpaliek tepat. Nāc iekšā, paskatīsimies, ko varēsim atrast..."

-

Frenka istaba nebija liela, toties nekārtīga gan. Nevarēja teikt, ka tā būtu netīra, bet visās malās mētājās tehniskie žurnāli, instrumenti un rezerves daļas. Pat ēdamgalda centrā lepni gozējās daļa aviācijas dzinēja, bet uz gultas atradās propelleru pāris. Pār atvērtajām skapja durvīm karājās vecs halāts.

"Tūlīt paskatīsimies, kas man ir krājumā..." Frenks nopūtās, skatoties uz istabu.

"Tu kaut ko meklē, tēvoci Vildket?"

"Jā, bet jau atradu!"

Frenks palīda zem gultas. Pēc brīža atskanēja stenēšana un šņākšana, kad saimnieks atspēries izvilka dienasgaismā pamatīgu ar dzelzi apkaltu lādi.

"Oo! Kur liela! Kas tur ir iekšā, tēvoci Vildket?" Mollija iesaucās.

"Ja es zinātu..." Frenks nopūtās. "Nekas, tūlīt redzēsim. Tā... Interesanti, kur es iegrūdu atslēgu..."

Pēc neilga laika atslēga atradās kāda tukša poda dibenā, un lādes vāks atvērās.

Drīz pēc tam visa istaba bija pilna ar dažādām mantām. Suvenīri, dāvanas, piemiņas zīmes... Vildketa kolekcija bija neliela muzeja cienīga.

Mollija ieplestām acīm pētīja dažādās lietas, ko Frenks Vildkets vilka ārā no lādes. Īpaši viņu sajūsmināja trāpīgie komentāri, ko mehāniķis sniedza par katru mantu.

"Lūk, šo kokosriekstu Balu un es atvedām no Kolembikas salām, kur mūs gandrīz apēda vietējie kanibāli..."

"Šī kristāla lode nāk no Luī krājumiem. Pateicībā par manis ievilkto ūdensvadu viņa vecajā krogā... Un tas nenācās viegli..."

"Šīs strausu spalvas Balu un tava mamma atveda no Argentīnas, kur sadūrās ar kareivīgajiem indiāņiem..."

"Vildket, kas šī par grāmatu?" Mollija piepeši iesaucās, izvilkusi no paša lādes dibena pabiezu sējumu. Uz nobružātā vāka starp mākoņiem mežonīgā mudžeklī bija savērpušies vismaz trīs ugunsvēmēji pūķi, un starp tiem šāvās balts putns ar meiteni uz muguras...

"Ā... Bērnībā tā bija mana mīļākā pasaku grāmata. Es pat nezināju, ka tā vēl ir saglabājusies. Palasīt?"

"Nu protams! Nu lūdzu, Vildket, lūdzu, lūdzu, lūdzu!" Mollija iesaucās.

Frenks atviegloti nopūtās.

"Tā... Grāmata saucas - 'Sniega Zoss Lielais Lidojums'..."

-

Rebeka cītīgi strādāja savā kabinetā. Zibēja pildspalva, čabēja papīri. Sarauktā piere, nogurušās un piesarkušās acis, sakniebtās lūpas liecināja, ka ar atskaiti nebūt viss nav gludi...

-

"...Un tad uz raudošās meitenes saucienu atlidoja Sniega Zoss. Viņa paņēma gūstekni uz pleciem, un devās prom no Tumšās pils kalnu ielokā. Taču burvis nelikās mierā. Sasaucis pūķus, viņš pavēlēja tiem panākt bēgles...

... Sniega Zoss izglābās. Pūķi iesprūda šaurajā alā, un viņa aiznesa meiteni atpakaļ uz viņas mājām..."

Tas viss un vēl daudz kas cits zibēja gar Mollijas acīm. Pūķi un pilis, alas un cietokšņi, kalni un ezeri. Neskaitāmi dārgumi. Drosmīgi bruņinieki, skaistas jaunavas, rūķi un troļļi... Naids, uzticība, nodevība un mīlestība... Vildkets arī pats bija aizrāvies un lasīja bez apstājas.

"... Kopš tās reizes Sniega Zoss vēl daudzreiz parādījās un palīdzēja meitenei un arī citiem nelaimē nonākušajiem. Taču ar laiku tas viss tā arī palika par leģendu..." Frenks aizvēra grāmatu un atvilka elpu.

"Ai, cik interesanti... Tagad viss tikai par kosmosu un tālu nākotni... Tēvoci Vildket, kāpēc tagad nav tādu grāmatu?!" Mollija iesaucās.

"Nu-ū... " Frenks sastomījās, "Es nezinu..."

"Es arī ne. Bet tā gribētos... Vildket, bet kas tas ir - sniegs?"

"Tu nezini?" mehāniķis samulsa.

"Nē. Tur teikts - Sniega Zoss, Sniegotie kalni, bet kas tas ir? Kā tas viss izskatās?"

Frenks sastomījās. Tiešām... Kā paskaidrot, kas ir sniegs, ja Sjūzetā tas nekad mav bijis un diezin vai kādreiz parādīsies?

"Nu... kā lai tev to paskaidro... Nu... Sniegs, tas ir... tas izskatās..."

Te Frenka skatiens atdūrās pret melno kokosriekstu.

"Sniegs, tas ir kaut kas līdzīgs šitam te, tikai pilnīgi pretējs. Saprati?"

"Ne visai..." Mollija nopūtās.

"Klausies, Mollij. Es nemāku tev paskaidrot, kas ir sniegs, varbūt Balu tev palīdzēs?.. Ei! Mollij! Mollij, pagaidi!!!"

Taču Mollija jau bija ārā pa durvīm. Kad Frenks izskrēja viņai pakaļ, sievietes-viesuļa apmetnis jau bija redzams pusceļā uz lidmašīnu piestātni. Nopūties, Frenks devās turp.

-

Balu elsdams stiepa kastes no grēdas pie piestātnes uz lidmašīnu, kad ieradās Mollija.

"Balu, kas tas ir - sniegs?" viņa tūlīt noprasīja.

"Sniegs ir balts... Un tajā nolādēti aukstajā Tembrijā.... tā ir vairāk nekā vajadzētu..."

"Oi! Balu! Balu, paņem mani līdz!"

Blaukt!

Balu nestā kaste novēlās uz steķiem. No tās atskanēja aizvainots ķērciens.

"Mollij, es to nevaru. Ko teiks tava mamma?" lācis apjucis izdvesa.

"Viņa pat neievēros, ka manis nav. Viņa par mani nemaz nedomā..." Mollija nošņaukājās.

"Tik un tā. Bez mammas atļaujas es tevi nekur līdzi neņemšu. Bez tam, Tembrija nav tev tā piemērotākā vieta."

"Nu, Balu!"

"Velti, Mollij. Tagad, lūdzu, atej malā un ļauj tēvocim Balu strādāt."

Lācis nopūtās un atkal ķērās pie kastēm.

-

Sapīkusī Mollija devās atpakaļ uz Vildketa mājām un pusceļā sadūrās ar Frenku.

"Kas tad nu noticis?" tas iesaucās.

"Balu lidos uz Tembriju. Tur sniega esot vairāk nekā vajadzīgs, bet viņš neņem mani līdz..."

"Un pareizi. Tembrijā nav nekā cita kā vienīgi sniegs..."

"Un tu to pašu! Tēvoci Vildket, es nekad neesmu redzējusi sniegu, tāda izdevība, bet mani neņem līdzi!"

Te Mollija kaut ko atcerējās.

"Vildket, paslēpsimies kravas telpā un aizlidosim uz Tembriju!"

"Ko?!"

"Vai arī es iešu atpakaļ pie mammas!" Mollija uzmeta lūpu.

Frenks iegrima pārdomās.

"Turies tālāk no mana kabineta." viņa ausīs atskanēja Rebekas balss.

"Laikam tālāk par Tembriju nekā cita nebūs... Lai notiek. Tikai ejam siltāk apģērbties - tur tomēr būs auksti."

-

Pēc pusstundas abi sazvērnieki atgriezās. Balu patlaban lādēja iekšā pēdējās kastes.

"Es jau tā domāju, ka mums pietiks laika," Frenks pačukstēja Mollijai. "Katrreiz pēc iekraušanas viņš mīl atlaisties šūpuļtīklā un brīdi pasnauduļot."

Tā arī notika.

Un, kamēr Balu bija atlaidies un domās skatīja, kā viņš liek direktrisei izkraut šo kastu grēdu, abi sazvērnieki veikli pārskrēja pār steķiem un kopā ar ragaviņām pazuda lidmašīnā.

-

Pēc pāris stundām "Jūras Ērglis" nolaidās vienā no Tembrijas lidostām. Kamēr tas slīdēja pa ledu uz muitas ēkas pusi, sazvērnieki pavēra aizmugurējās kravas durvis un izlēca ārā.

"Oi!" Mollija sastinga ar pavērtu muti.

"Nu lūk. Tā izskatās sniegs. Tas viss ir sniegs." Vildkets pamāja ar roku puslokā un nodrebinājās. Par spīti drēbēm, varēja just aukstumu, it īpaši pēc Sjūzetas vasaras tveices.

"Ko mēs ar to darīsim?" Mollija painteresējās, aptaustot mīksto balto segumu.

"Nu... Ar sniegu var daudz ko darīt... Celt sniegavīru, pikoties, vizināties ar ragaviņām..."

-

Tai pat laikā Balu stāvēja muitas departamentā un apjucis skatījās uz priekšā nolikto papīru kaudzi.

"Vai man obligāti tas viss jāaizpilda?" viņš cerīgi painteresējās.

"Obligāti. Un pielūkojiet, lai viss būtu precīzi."

"Klausos..."

Paņēmis papīru kaudzi, Balu devās uz propagandas istabu, kur stūrī pie maza galdiņa sāka rakstīt.

"Vārds... Balu..."

"Uzvārds ... Blombergs..."

"Izglītība... nepabeigtā vidējā..."

"Profesija... aviators..."

"Nodarbošanās.... lidmašīnas pilots..." "Tāpēc es ienīstu reisus uz Tembriju..."

"Pēdējā darba vieta... kompānija "Higher for Hire"..." "Kaut velns parautu šīs veidlapas..."

"Darba stāžs P.D.V. ... kas tas vēl tāds... ā... viens gads..."

"Ierašanās mērķis... kravas piegāde..." "Droši vien beigās tas viss nonāk uz nagliņas..."

"Kravas raksturs... Kaut jel Bekiju pašu vienreiz nosēdinātu pie šīm anketām... Sasodīts!"

Balu sašvīkāja lapu, tad piecēlās un devās pieprasīt jaunu. Atgriezās viņš ar kopiju un pusduci papildus formu - lai atļautu izmantot kopiju...

-

Vildkets un Mollija bija uzcēluši sniegavīru. Acis un muti izveidoja skaliņi no Frenka kabatas, bet deguns bija sniega pika.

"Vareni." Frenks atkāpās un aplūkoja radījumu.

"Ko vēl var darīt ar sniegu?" Mollija pavilka viņu aiz rokas.

"Var vizināties ar ragaviņām. Panna mums ir līdzi, jāaiziet tikai uz to netālo kalniņu, un tad jāšļūc zemē," Frenks paziņoja.

"Aiziet! Kurš ātrāk!"

Smiedamies abi aizdrāzās, tā ka sniegs vien pajuka.

-

Balu uz brīdi atrāvās no anketām, lai ielocītu kājas un muguru. Viņš piecēlās kājās, nožāvājās, izstaipījās un piegāja pie loga.

Pagalmā stāvēja viņa lidmašīna. Bruņotu sargu ielenkumā krāvēji ņēma kastes ārā un nesa iekšā šai pat mājā, tikai pa tālākajām durvīm. Balu izgāja gaitenī, piegāja pie aizvērtajām durvīm. Brīdi šaubījās, bet tad ziņkārība uzvarēja.

Otrpus durvīm atradās liela zāle ar divus stāvus augstiem griestiem.

Ļoti dzīva zāle.

Troksnis bija neiedomājams. Skanēja komandas, ķērca putni. No Balu atvestajām kastēm ņēma ārā rozā flamingo, tos pārkrāsoja zilā krāsā, iepakoja jaunās kastēs un tās iznesa pa durvīm otrā ēkas pusē.

Balu nebija slinks paieties vēl nedaudz tālāk.

"Hmm..."

Kastes tika iekrautas citā lidmašīnā. Tembrijas gaisa flotes lidmašīnā. Un tā bija labi pazīstama. Balu simtiem reižu bija to redzējis Sjuzetas lidostā.

Balu griezās pie tuvumā esošā sarga.

"Atvainojiet, kas tā par procedūru?"

"Mēs gatavojam eksportam Tembrijas sniega flamino. Ļoti reta suga."

Sniega flamingo... Jā, Balu bija šo to dzirdējis. Viena no izmirstošām sugām. Vairākas valstis, ieskaitot Sjūzetu, bija nodibinājušas starptautisku fondu to glābšanai, un bija gatavas labi samaksāt par zilajiem flamingo... Acīmredzot tembrieši gatavojās uz tā rēķina nopelnīt...

"Bet... tie flamingo taču ir rozā..."

"Bet tagad taču tie ir zili, vai ne?"

Balu nogrozīja galvu un atgriezās pie anketām. Ar tembriešiem vienmēr bija ne tā kā ar parastiem cilvēkiem.

-

"Un tagad, tēvoci Vildket?"

"Tu droši turies?"

"Jā!"

"Tad aiziet!"

Panna ar abiem braucējiem aiztraucās lejup pa pakalna nogāzi. Braucēji bija sajūsmā, skanēja Frenka smiekli un Mollijas sajūsmas spiedzieni.

-

Pakalna nogāzes vidū blakus stiepļu žogam stāvēja divi sniega motocikli ar tembriešu kareivjiem.

"Jūti, cik šodien silts gaiss?"

"Jā. Īsta vasara. Pat cimdi nav... Ei! Skaties!"

"Gāzi, Step! Griez šķērsām!"

Motocikli no vietas rāvās uz priekšu ātri vien panāca pannu.

"Jūs pārkāpjat Tembrijas likumu numur 5-3-8-7-4, paragrāfs 2! Nekavējoties apstājieties un sekojiet mums!"

"Kas par likumu?" Mollija iesmējās.

"'Darba dienās aizliegts vizināties ar ragaviņām, pikoties vai kā citādi uzjautrināties, izmantojot sniegu, bez īpašas rakstiskas atļaujas pēc formas K-73B.' Nekavējoties apstājieties!"

Frenks noplātīja rokas.

"Atvainojiet, bet mums nav bremžu!"

"Es neprasu, kas jums ir vai nav! Nekavējoties apstājieties, vai arī mēs pielietosim ieročus!"

Tembrieša tonis liecināja, ka viņš ir gatavs draudus īstenot. Frenks būtu paklausījis, ja vien būtu kāda iespēja. Tembrietis sāka taustīties pēc ieroča un uz brīdi novērsās no ceļa. Priekšā pēkšņi iznira kupena.

Frenks sasvērās uz sāniem, un panna apbrauca tai apkārt. Tembrietis bija mazāk veiksmīgs. Sniega motocikls ietriecās kupenā un pārmeta kūleni. Otrais, lai izvairītos no sadursmes, pārāk strauji sagriezās un arī apgāzās. Taču sargam līdzi bija rācija...

Pakalna pakājē ragavas sagaidīja vesela rota sniega motociklu...

-

Balu jau rakstīja priekšpēdējo anketu, kad viņa uzmanību piesaistīja skalāks troksnis ārpusē. Viņš paskatījās pa logu īstajā brīdī, lai redzētu, kā viņa lidmašīnas aste pazūd noliktavā...

"Mana lidmašīna!"

Balu pameta anketas un izdrāzās gaitenī...

-

Vildkets un Mollija sargu ielenkumā stāvēja tiesneša priekšā. Blakus bija lietiskie pierādījumi - pusizkusušais sniegavīrs, ragaviņas, pāris sniegapikas.

"Jūs tiekat apsūdzēti sekojošos noziegumos:"

"Pirmkārt - izpriecas ar sniegu darba dienas laikā bez īpašās atļaujas formā K-73B."

"Otrkārt - Tembrijas sniega izmantošana savtīgos nolūkos..."

"Jums viņa ir tik daudz, bet mums Sjūzetā nav nemaz..." Mollija nošņaukājās.

"Treškārt - atteikšanās paklausīt Tembrijas dižās armijas kareivja pavēlei apstāties un sekot..."

"Jūsu augstība, mums nebija bremžu. Mēs nekādi nevarējām izpildīt šo pavēli," Frenks pūlējās apstrīdēt apsūdzību.

"Ceturtkārt - materiālu zaudējumu nodarīšana Tembrijas armijai..."

"Viņi paši ietriecās tai kupenā!" Mollija iebrēcās.

"Un piektkārt - necieņas izrādīšana pret Tembrijas tiesu."

Būtu noticis vēl kas ļaunāks, ja Frenks laikus neatņemtu Mollijai sniegapiku, kas bija domāta tiesneša sejai.

"Kopējais cietumsods - piecpadsmit gadi katram, parastā režīma darba nometnē. Jums ir ko teikt savai aizstāvībai?"

"Jā'! Tu, Resn... ooo.... mmm.."

Frenks aizspieda Mollijai muti, lai kā tā spārdījās un šņāca.

"Jūsu gaišība tiesnesi. Mēs nesam Tembrijas pilsoņi. Mums nebija nekas zināms par šiem likumiem, citādi mēs notiekti būtu tos ievērojuši. Ļoti lūdzu ņemt vērā vainu mīkstinošos apstākļus, kā pirmo sodāmību, un nosūtīt mūs izciest sodu uz Sjūzetu."

"Ko es dzirdu? Jūs neesat Tembrijas pavalstnieki? Un jums nav iebraukšanas atļaujas?" tiesnesis paskatījās uz mantu kaudzi, kas bija uz galda apsūdzētajiem blakus. "Tātad jūs east spiegi! Jūs pūlējāties izspiegot mūsu aviācijas kara bāzi! Tas ir pavisam kas cits! Tas ir piecdesmit gadi smagā režīma nometnē! Bet es būšu žēlsirdīgs, un aizvietošu smago nometni ar parasto..."

"Vai es varu lūgt advokātu?"

"Jūsu vaina ir pierādīta, advokāts jums nav vajadzīgs!"

"Es lūdzu atļauju sazināties ar Sjūzetas pārstāvniecību Tembrijā."

"Atteikts!"

"Bet..."

"Sardze! Aizvest noziedzniekus! Nākošā lieta - nespēja izpildīt savu pienākumu. Bijušais ierindniek Step! Soli uz priekšu!"

Raudošo Molliju un satriekto Vildketu aizvilka projām.

-

"Stāviet! Stāviet, ko jūs dariet! Tā taču ir mana lidmašīna!" Balu auroja, iedrāzies krāsotavā. Lidmašīna jau tika pārkrāsota zila.

"Atvainojiet, bet pavadzīmē ir teikts - viena lidmašīna ar flamingo. Tā ka..."

"Atvainojiet?! Atvainojiet?!!! Rokas nost no 'Ērgļa'!!!"

Balu metās uz priekšu, un sākās kautiņs. Strādnieku pajuka kur kurais, bet tad ieradās apsardze. Balu turējās braši, taču galu galā tembrieši nogāza viņu no kājām un sakrita kaudzē virsū, apspiežot pretošanos.

"Arestēt!"

"Klausos!"

Sasieto Balu zem apsardzes aizveda.

-

Vildkets un Mollija nokārtiem deguniem vilkās vidū starp bruņotiem sargiem. Visapkārt bija apsnigušas barakas. Pie vienas no tām gājiens apstājās.

"Lūk! Te būs jūsu mājas! Iekārtojieties! Ko? Nepatīk?" sargs ieņirdzās. "Paskat tik - dzīvoklis ar visām ērtībām! Papilnam svaiga gaisa un ūdens bez ekonomijas. Varbūt ziemā būs mazliet neomulīgāk, bet pašlaik tieši kā vajag!"

Frenks un Mollija satriekti skatījās uz šķirbaino baraku.

"Varat staigāt pa visu nometni, aizliegts tuvoties žogam un vārtiem. Pārējie ieradīsies jaunnedēļ, tad arī ķersieties pie būvbedres rakšanas. Badoties neiesaku - izlaidīsiet garu! Atpūtieties!"

Durvis aizcirtās.

"Nu lūk..." Frenks nopūtās. "Jācer, ka pirmos desmit gadus mums neapniks rotaļāties ar sniegu... tā te ir vairāk nekā jebkā cita..."

Mollija iešņukstējās.

"Nu, nu, neuztraucies, mazā," Vildkets pasmaidīja. "Kad Balu atgriezīsies mājās un aprunāsies ar tavu mammu, viņi ātri aptvers, kur mēs esam palikuši, un izglābs mūs."

"Es arī neuztraucos, tēvoci Vildket" Mollija caur asarām pasmaidīja. "Tu redzēsi, atlidos 'Sniega Zoss' un mūs izglābs."

"Jā, mazā. 'Sniega Zoss' mūs noteikti izglābs..." Vildkets piekrita. Tiesa, viņa balss tonis nebija īpaši pārliecinošs.

"Protams, Vildket! Viņa taču vienmēr palīdz nelaimē nonākušajiem. Viņa noteikti mūs izglābs, vajag tikai pagaidīt."

-

Te ārpusē atskanēja pamatīgs tracis. Vildkets saausījās.

"Lai mani zibens sasper, ja tas nav Balu!" viņš izdvesa.

"Balu!"

"Urrā! Mēs esam glābti! Mollij, mēs esam glābti! Viņš būs mūs redzējis, un tagad ieradies lai aizvestu mājās! Mollij..."

Barakas durvis atsprāga vaļā.

"Kusties, lempi! Tur jau ir pāris no Sjūzetas, būs jautrāka kompānija!" rēca sargi.

Kājas spēriena pavadīts, Balu ietenterēja barakā un nogāzās gar zemi. Smaids Vildketa sejā izplēnēja.

"Balu!" Mollija metās lācim ap kaklu.

"Mollij? Frenk?" Balu apstulbis izdvesa...

-

"Vildket, es negribētu būt tavā ādā, kad mūsu priekšniece uzzinās par šo jauko ideju atpūsties Tembrijā..."

"Ja vispār uzzinās..." uzrunātais nopūtās. "Mūs te tur zem apsardzes, neviens par to neko nezin. Mūs var arī neatrast."

"Nu, nezinu kā tu, bet es jau nu netaisos pavadīt te visu savu atlikušo dzīvi. Ellē būtu daudz labāka dzīve. Tā ka sāc gatavot attaisnojošo runu misis direktrisei. Es eju izlūkot."

"Mums nekas nav jādara, tēvoci Balu. 'Sniega zoss' atlidos un izglābs mūs." Mollija iepīkstējās.

"'Sniega Zoss'?" Balu samulsa. "Frenk, kas tā par zosi?"

"Pasaku grāmata," Vildkets pasmaidīja.

"Ā."

"Viņa drīz atlidos, un mēs dosimies mājās."

"Jā, protams. Es tikai iešu un apskatīšos, vai viņa nevar atlidot ātrāk."

"Balu, pagaidi. Pieņemsim, ka mēs izbēgsim no nometnes. Ko tālāk? Līdz robežai trīs simti jūdžu - pa sniegiem, lediem un kalniem, ar Tembrijas policiju uz pēdām, Molliju plecos un bez jebkādiem krājumiem..."

Balu pasmīnēja.

"Tepat blakus ir lidlauks. Tikt tikai vienā no viņu iznīcinātājiem, un tik vien te mūs redzēja!"

"Vispirms jātiek garām sardzei."

"Un tikšu ar. Gaidiet mani ar transportu."

Balu izslāja ārā.

"Tēvoci Vildket, kāpēc viņš nepagaidīja 'Sniega Zosi'? Viņs taču atlidos un mūs izglābs?"

"Jā, mazā. noteikti izglābs. Bet, ja to izdarīs Balu, tad tas būs tik pat labi, kā ja tā būs 'Sniega Zoss'."

-

Taču visi Balu pūliņi nenesa augļus. Tiešu uzbrukumu žogam pārtrauza ložu kārta no sargtorņa. Neizdevās arī citi paņēmieni - parakties cauri sniegam pa žoga apakšu, pārlēkt tam pāri ar tramplīna palīdzību... Pārsalis un pārskaities Balu atgriezās barakā un atkrita uz lāvas. Vildkets atliecās no krāsniņas barakas stūrī. Kopā ar Molliju viņi bija aizbāzuši lielākās spraugas sienās un sanesuši dēļu galus no citām barakām kurināšanai.

"Nu, kā?"

"Pats redzi..." Balu noņurdēja. "Tie sargi ir kā roboti. Ne guļ, ne sapņo. Atpūtīšos, un tad pamēģināsim izrakt pazemes eju."

"Balu, kāpēc rakt eju, ja var pagaidīt 'Sniega Zosi'?" Mollija nopietnā balsī sacīja lācim.

"Baidos, ka uz to būs pārāk ilgi jāgaida. Vildket, sameklē kaut ko, ar ko nest ārā zemi."

-

Pēc kāda laika abi divi ķērās pie rakšanas.

Viņu baraka bija rindā pēdējā, vistuvāk pie žoga. Sākumā rakšana padevās, bet metra dziļumā Balu uzdūrās mūžīgajam sasalumam. Divas stundas vēlāk viņš bija ieracies tajā tikai par diviem sprīžiem dziļāk...

-

Kārtējo reizi izlīdis no bedres ar ledus šķembām pilno spaini, Balu atkrita uz lāviņas un atvilka elpu.

"Tā tā lieta neies..." viņs izdvesa. "Tā mēs raksim visu gadu..."

Vildkets paņēma spaini un izgāja ārā, iztukšot to starp sniega kupenām aiz barakas.

"Balu, nepārdzīvo tik ļoti," Mollija piesēdās viņam blakus. "Atlidos 'Sniega Zoss' un mūs izglābs."

"Dieva dēļ, Vildket! Apklusini viņu..." Balu noelsās.

"Tēvocis Vildkets man teica, ka tā ir patiesība. Nu, gandrīz patiesība. 'Sniega Zoss'..."

"Mollij, nav nekādas 'Sniega Zoss'..."

"Bet tēvocis Vildkets teica..."

Balu nogriezās melns gar acīm.

"Vildkets, Vildkets! Nav nekādas 'Sniega Zoss'! Nav, skaidrs! Nav, un nekad nav bijis!!! Pasakas! Muļķības! Un lai es vairāk pat to vārdu nedzirdētu!!!" viņš, pielēcis kājās, auroja uz Molliju. Meitene zem viņa skatiena bija sarāvusies vēl mazāka. Ienākušais Vildkets metās viņu starpā.

"Balu, atjēdzies! Ko tu dari!"

"Un tu vispār aizveries! Tevis dēļ viss šis ļembasts! Kurš izdomāja par zaķi lidot uz Tembriju?! Kurš draņķis uzlīmēja 'Flamingo Cargo' uz lidmašīnas astes?!! Vai ne tu?!!"

"Pats apklusti! Mes visi sēžam vienā peļķē, un mums visiem jātiek no tās ārā! Beidz kliegt uz bērnu!" Frenks sapurināja Balu.

"Tad lai viņa izbeidz muldēt par to zosi! Neviens mūs neglābs, skaidrs?!!"

"Pats vari pievaldīt mēli?" Vildkets atcirta. "Lai viņa domā ko grib! Labāk cerēt, nekā padoties!"

Balu nikni nošņācās, bet neko vairs neteica.

"Labāk atvainojies Mollijai," Vildkets klusi piebilda.

-

Bet Mollijas te vairs nebija. Strīda karstumā viņa bija aizskrējusi.

"Mollij?"Mollij!" Frenks iesaucās.

"Lieliski!" Balu caur zobiem izgrūda. "Ej, sameklē viņu, bet es rakšu tālāk. Vismaz viens no mums darīs kaut ko jēdzīgu."

Un viņš atkal ielīda bedrē.

Frenks arī nopūtās un izgāja ārā no barakas. Mollija bija tepat. Viņa sēdēja uz sliekšņa un klusi šņukstēja. Frenks klusi apsēdās viņai blakus, un tagad viņi abi klusēja.

Pagāja brīdis. Šņuksti nerimās.

Balu pagāja viņiem garām ar izrakto spieni, pašķielēja, bet neko nepateicis pazuda barakā.

"Mollij, Balu... Viņš to nedomāja no tiesas..." Frenks sastomījās. "Protams, 'Sniega Zoss' ir. Un viņa mūs izglābs..."

"Nevajag, tēvoci Vildket... Balu bija taisnība... Es zinu... Tā bija tikai pasaka..." Mollija nopūtās.

Frenks jutās tik bezpalīdzīgs. Paņēmis saujā sniegu, viņš sāka veidot no tā figūriņu.

"Saproti, Mollij... Pat ja tā ir pasaka... Vai nav labāk cerēt, nekā nokārt degunu... Nu? Galvu augstāk, mazais. Skaties, es izgatavoju maziņu 'Sniega Zosi'. Ņem..."

"Paldies..."

Mollija izstiepa roku ar putniņu, pavicināja.

"Tēvoci Vildket, es... Tēvoci Vildket!" viņa iesaucās, ievērojusi Frenka sastingušo skatienu. "Kas noticis?"

"Nekas... Man tikai nupat iešāvās prātā viena doma..." Vildkets sastingušā balsī čukstēja, skatīdamies vienā virzienā. Tur, pāri ielai, pie barakas pretējā pusē, daļēji apsnidzis, gulēja aviācijas motors ar visu propelleru.

Vildkets pielēca kājās un metās iekšā barakā.

"Balu! Balu, ideja! Es zinu kā mēs aizbēgsim! Balu?"

Atbildes nebija.

Frenks metās pie bedres. Lācis bija aizmidzis.

Ar mokām Vildkets on Mollija izvilka viņu ārā un uzmodināja.

-

"Balu, man ir ideja!" lauva paziņoja, tiklīdz lācis atguvās. "'Sniega Zoss'!"

"Frenk, izbeidz, vai arī es par sevi negalvoju!"

"Klausies! Tur ārā guļ labs aviācijas motors ar visu propelleru! Saproti? Mēs uztaisīsim savu lidmašīnu - no ledus! Nu? Pieleca?"

Balu neko neatbildēja, tikai skatījās uz Vildketu.

"'Sniega Zoss'..." viņš beidzot izdvesa.

"Jā! Jā! 'Sniega Zoss'! Tā mēs viņu nosauksim!" Vildkets iesmējās.

"Un aizlidosim no šejienes!" Mollija piebalsoja.

"'Sniega Zoss'." Balu pasmīnēja, un tad sāka smieties. Abi pārējie viņam pievienojās.

-

Un sākās darbs.

Mollija nesa ūdeni no apsardzes barakas. Balu un Frenks zāģēja dēļus no barakām un ledu no aizsalušās upītes. Pamazām izveidojās spārni, aste, korpuss. Tad vienā tukšā barakā sākās salikšana. Ūdens aizstāja trūkstošās skrūves un kniedes. Paldies dievam, pieturējās spelgonis.

Pēc divām dienām mašīna bija gatava. Tā bija ārkārtīgi vienkārša. Garš dēlis, uz kura piestiprināts dzinējs, spārni un stūres plāksnes. Spārnus veidoja sasaldēts ledus un audekls no baraku jumtiem. Šasija bija uz sliecēm, un atdalāma, lai atvieglotu lidmašīnu.

Bija sagādāta arī degviela. Frenks katru vakaru zagās pie apsardzes džipa, un, kamēr Mollija novērsa sargu uzmanību, nosūca degvielu un eļļu.

-

"Domā, ka izdosies?" Balu kritiski paskatījās uz aparātu. Tas izskatījās visai nedrošs. Bet, kā saka, nebija jau izvēles.

"Vajadzētu izdoties. Motors ir jaudīgs. Es visu izjaucu, ieeļļoju un saliku. Ja mūs nenotrieks, mēs tiksim līdz Sjūzetai."

"Kad domā startēt?"

"Pa nakti būtu drošāk, bet mums nav ne kompasa ne kartes. Būs jāriskē brīdī, kad viņiem pieved pusdienas."

"Jācer, ka izdosies..." Balu izdvesa.

-

Tiklīdz nometnes vārti atvērās, un pa tiem ieripoja kravas mašīna, sargi sāka virzīties uz savu baraku. Tieši šo brīdi Balu bija gaidījis.

Motors brīdi iesprauslojās, tad ierēcās ar pilnu jaudu.

"Aiziet, 'Sniega Zoss'!" Balu ieaurojās, piedevis gāzi. Motors atsaucās, 'Sniega Zoss' sāka ieskrējienu. Te no ejas starp barakām izlēca sargs.

"Stāt! Šauju!"

"Še tev!"

Mollijas mestais ledus gabals trāpīja viņam pa galvu, sargs ievēlās sniegā.

Lidmašīna drāzās arvien ātrāk, taču vēl nesāka celties uz augšu.

"Nu taču!" Balu ievaidējās.

Beidzot! Lidmašīna atdalījās no šasijas. Tā aizdrāzās taisni un ietriecās sardzes ēkā, bet 'Sniega Zoss' izlidoja cauri nometnes vārtiem un sāka uzņemt augstumu.

Pakaļ tai aizlidoja dažas lodes, bet pārsvarā sargi bija pārāk apjukuši lai kaut ko iesāktu.

Nometnes priekšnieks metās pie telefona.

"Allo! Policija?! Ātrāk uz nometni 754B! Dumpis! Vairāki ieslodzītie sagrābuši lidmašīnu... Ko? Kur ņēmuši? Kā lai es to zinu! Viņi... Allo? Allo!!!"

-

Trahh!

'Sniega Zoss' salīgojās bet noturējās gaisā.

"Kas pie velna tas bija?" Balu norūcās.

"Šķiet, ka elektrolīnija..." Frenks pašķielēja pār plecu.

"Nolādētie tembrieši! Nevarēja piekārt kādu lupatu brīdinājumam?"

"Balu, varbūt pacelsimies augstāk?"

Lācis papurināja galvu.

-

Taču signāls jau bija saņemts. Tembrieši bija nopietni darījumos ar ieslodzītajiem. Lai kāds nebūtu iemesls, trīs iznīcinātāji pacēlās gaisā un aizšāvās pārbaudīt ziņojumu.

-

Balu bija sasniedzis kalnus, kad viņus panāca. Pirmais brīdinājums bija ložu kārta, kas aizšāvās lidmašīnai pa priekšu - uzbrucējs bija pārvērtējis tās ātrumu.

Balu asi parāva 'Sniega Zosi' pa labi, un arī otrais uzbrucējs aizšāvās viņiem garām. Trešais izvairījās no klintsradzes un atteicās no uzbrukuma. Tālāk sākās izmisīga spēle. Uzbrucēju pusē bija skaitlisks pārsvars, lielāks ātrums, ieroči. Balu bija tikai viņa meistarība un pilota prakse.

Ložu kārta atkal aizsvilpa viņiem garām.

"Balu, dari taču kaut ko!" Vildkets iebļāvās.

"Ko? Ko?!" Tas atcirta.

"Nezinu!"

"Es arī!"

"Mīļā 'Sniega Zoss', palīdzi mums..." Mollija čukstēja. Un Vildketam radās ideja. Viņa acu priekšā iznira Sniega Zoss bēgšana no pūķiem.

"Balu! ievilini viņus kanjonā!" Vildkets iekliedzās.

"Okey!"

Balu ienira plaisā starp klintīm. Pirmie divi tembrieši viņam sekoja, bet tad aizmugurē nogranda sprādziens.

"Viens zemē!" Vildkets iesaucās, pamanījis aiz muguras paceļamies melnu dūmu stabu.

Balu apmierināti pasmīnēja.

Taču abi pārējie iznīcinātāji neatlaidās. Viens pēc otra tie pikēja uz 'Sniega Zosi', un tikai Balu meistarība glāba viņus no nāves.

Garām zibēja klintis.

"Balu, Vildket. Sauksim 'Sniega Zosi' visi kopā?" Mollija iepīkstējās.

"Apklusti!" Balu atcirta.

"Nē, tā ir ideja!"

"Vildket!"

"Balu, kad būsim pie tās kraujas, atvieno izpūtēju un izspied maksimālo rēcienu!" Frenks rādīja uz vertikālo klinti netālu priekšā. "Trīs! Divi! Viens!"

'Sniega Zoss' notrīsēja no rēciena. Klints augšdaļā sniegs blāķi atdalījās no kraujas un aizlidoja lejup - tieši virsū vienam no tembriešu lidaparātiem. Tas pazuda lavīnā.

Pēdējais pilots sulīgi nolamājās, taču vajāšanu nepārtrauca. Gar bēgļu ausīm nosvilpa vēl viena ložu kārta.

"Skaties, Vildket! Ala!" Mollija piepeši iesaucās. "Lidojam turp!"

"Ko?"

"Caur tādu alu 'Sniega Zoss' aizbēga no pūķiem!"

"Vildket!"

"Nē! Tā ir ideja! Viņam ir garāki spārni nekā mums! Viņš noteikti iesprūdīs!" Vildkets auroja Balu pie auss.

Lācis pagrozīja pirkstu pie deniņiem

"Mēs uzsprāgsim metru dziļāk par viņu!"

"Nē! Tā nav parasta ala! Tas ir tunelis!"

"Ko?"

"Tas ir Tembrijas zinātniskās domas un muļķības kalngals! Es lasīju par to avīzēs! Plāns pagriezt Ziemeļu upes uz dienvidiem!"

"Būt nevar!"

"Tici! Tunelis divpadsmit metru diametrā, cauri Ledus kalniem, savienojot Siļumas un Aukso ezerus!"

"Mēs nebeigsim lidojumu ūdenī?"

"Nē! Projekts tika apturēts sakarā ar tā autora aizbēgšanu pāri robežai uz Parabiju! Tā ir vienīgā iespēja!"

Ložu kārta cauršuva krieso spārnu, un Balu izšķīrās. 'Sniega Zoss' apmeta loku un šāvās atpakaļ. Iznīcinātājs sekoja.

-

Balu paveicās - 'Sniega Zoss' pazaudēja tikai aizšauto spārna gabalu. Taču iznīcinātājam aiz viņiem tik ļoti nepaveicās. Sprādziens satricināja tuneli.

"Izdevās!" Vildkets iesaucās.

"Kad būsim ārā, varēsi piecāties!" Balu atcirta, koncentrējies uz lidmašīnas vadību. Par laimi, tunelis bija tukšs. Pēc pusstundas, 'Sniega Zoss' no jauna iznira dienas gaismā.

-

"Tagad galvenais - aizvilkt līdz Sjūzetai. Es nezinu, cik daudz degvielas mēs nosvilinājām, spēlējot vistiņas ar tembriešiem," Balu noņurdēja. Lidmašīna sāka uzņemt augstumu.

"Kāpēc mēs ceļamies tik augstu?" Mollija ievaicājās.

"Augstāk gaisā lidmašīna lido ātrāk - viens. Es redzu sauli un ieturu pareizu virzienu - divi. Ja beigsies degviela, mēs ilgāk planēsim gaisā - trīs. Trīs iemesli."

"Skaidrs..."

Brīdi valdīja klusums.

"Nu kas tad nu atkal noticis, Mollij?" Vildkets pieliecās viņai tuvāk. "Kāpēc deguns uz zemi velkas?"

"'Sniega Zoss' tā arī neatlidoja, tēvoci Vildket... mēs paši... tikām ar visu galā..." Mollija nopūtās. "Mums draudēja tādas briesmas, bet viņa neatlidoja... Droši vien Balu bija taisnība, ka viņas nemaz nav..."

"Nu nepārdzīvo tik ļoti." Frenks iečukstēja viņai ausī. "Varbūt kādam draudēja vēl lielākas briesmas, nekā mums - mēs taču tikām ar tām galā."

"Varbūt..."

-

Pagāja aptuvenu stunda. Frenks bija iesnaudies, kad Balu viņam piebikstīja ar ķepu.

"Kas noticis?" Frenks atvēra acis.

"Mollija guļ?"

"Liekas, ka jā," Frenks ieklausījās meitenes šņākšanā. "Kas par lietu?"

"Tu neko nemani?"

Vildkets pārlaida skatienu mākoņiem.

"Liekas, ka neko."

"Mēs kūstam." Balu drūmi paziņoja. "Saule kausē ledu. Baidos, ka mēs netiksim pat līdz Luī, nemaz nerunājot par Sjūzetu..."

Vildkets vērīgāk ieskatījās mašīnā. Tiešām. Visur varēja redzēt ūdens lāsītes. Un vietām audekls, kas bija spārnu pamatā, jau bija brīvs no ledus.

"Varbūt izturēsim?"

"Ticamāk, ka ne. Es to vēroju jau labu brīdi. Spārni pazaudējuši jau trešo daļu, un tie ložu caurumi... Vēl nedaudz, un tie nolūzīs no pašu svara..."

"Un ko tu iesaki?"

"Varu vienīgi laisties zemāk. Varbūt mākoņu aizsegā nekusīsim tik strauji. Un katrā ziņā krist vajadzēs mazāk."

"Bet zem mums ir jūra..." Vildkets nočukstēja.

-

'Sniega Zoss' līgani slīdēja lejup. Balu piedeva gāzi, izspiežot no motora visu.

"Neizdedzini visu degvielu," Vildkets aizrādīja.

"Degvielas pietiks. Kaut tikai spārni izturētu."

-

Pēc brīža cerības izgaisa.

Atskanēja krakšķis, stirkšķis, un labais spārns pāršķēlās un aizlidoja sāņus. 'Sniega Zoss' sagāzās sāniski un sāka krist. Balu izslēdza motoru un sāka atvienot degvielas tvertni.

"Vildket!" iebrēcās Mollija.

Balu norāva degvielas tvertni un aizlidināja sāņus. Brīkšķis, un atšķēlās arī otrais spārns.

Visi tenteriski ievēlās mākoņos... un atsitās pret kaut ko cietu un ātri pārvietojošos. Balu ar vienu satvēra kādu izcilni, un ar otru notvēra aiz apkakles Frenku. Tas savukārt bija satvēris Molliju.

-

Pirmā atguvās Mollija.

"Es vienmēr esmu teikusi, ka mākoņi ir cieti!" viņa lepni paziņoja.

Balu pievilka Frenku sev blakus, un tagad viņi visi trīs turējās pie tā, kas ļoti atgādināja metāla cauruli. Frenks uzsita pa pamatni, un tā dobji iedunējās.

"Tas nav mākonis, Mollij," Balu pasmīnēja. "Tas ir vai nu gaisa balons, vai milzīga lidmašīna."

"Spriežot pēc korpusa, drīzāk jau lidmašīna." Frenks piekrita.

"Un ir tikai viena tipa lidmašīna, kas ir tik lēna un tik milzīga..."

"Tembrijas kravas aeroplāns."

"Pareizi, Frenk."

"Tembrijas?" Mollija izdvesa. "Tad... Viņi mūs tomēr notvēra?"

"Diez vai," Balu pasmīnēja. "Mūs ķertu iznīcinātāji, bet šī ir kravas lidmašīna. Visticamāk tā pati, kas ved uz Sjuzetu viltoto zilo sniega flamingo kravu."

"Zilo sniega flamingo?" Mollija ievaicājās.

"Jā. Viņi grib mums iesmērēt parastos flamingo, pārkrāsotus zilā krāsā. Tagad tikai tikt iekšā un sagrābt vadību..."

"Tu esi drošs?"

"Pilnīgi. Vildkat, paskaties, vai tavā pusē neredz lūku."

-

Lūka atradās pēc labas meklēšanas, un drīz vien visi trīs ceļotāji jau atradās milzeņa iekšienē. Tur viņus gaidīja vēl viens pārsteigums - starp zilo flamingo kastēm, pie pašas krtavas lūkas, atradās pārkrāsotais 'Jūras Ērglis'.

"Balu, es nezināju, ka tev zilā krāsa patīk labāk nekā dzeltenā," Frenks pasmīnēja.

"Labāk pārbaudi, kā atvērt kravas lūku!"

Frenks gar lidmašīnas korpusu aizspraucās garām Balu un sāka rakņāties kontroles mehānismā blakus lielajai lūkai. Lācis tikmēr atslēdza 'Jūras Ērgli' un sāka pārbaudīt tā stāvokli.

"Tā... Akumulatori uzlādēti... Eļļas spiediens normā... Degvielas tvertne pilna... Nē, tie tembrieši lieliski izdarījuši man tehnisko apkopi! Varam lidot. Vildket?"

"Gatavs atvērt, kad pavēlēsi!" Frenks atsaucās.

Nosēdinājis un iesprādzējis Molliju otrā pilota krēslā - ne bez protestiem - Balu atkal izrāpās ārā un sāka izsist balsta klučus no lidmašīnas apakšas. 'Jūras Ērglis' sasvērās un atspiedās pret lūku.

Lācis ielēca atpakaļ lidmašīnā un pārbaudei iedarbināja kreiso dzinēju.

"Gatavs! Aiziet, Frenk!"

Vildkets savienoja divus atkailinātus vadus, un ar čīkstoņu lūkas vāks sāka laisties lejup. Aizāķējis vadus pie kastes stūra, mehāniķis arī ielēca lidmašīnā. Pec minūtes tā izslīdēja no tembriešu aparāta un sāka planēt. Balu pielaida dzinējus un pazuda mākoņos.

"Es ceru, ka kāda flamingo kaste viņiem vēl būs palikusi pāri," viņš iesmējās.

-

Cauri mākoņiem 'Jūras Ērglis' viegli apdzina lēno tembriešu lidmašīnu un pirmais ieradās Sjūzetā. Lidmašīna līgani nolaidās savā vietā un atsitās pret vecajiem gumijas riepu buferiem. Balu izslēdza motorus un jau pagriezās pret pārējiem, kad izdzirdēja kliedzienu.

"Ei, tu! Zilajā hidroplānā! Pazūdi no piestātnes!"

Balu paskatījās pa logu. Pa steķiem šurp, dūres vīstīdama, drāzās Bekija.

Lācis brīdi bija nesaprašanā, bet tad sāka smieties.

"Laimīgu atgriešanos mājās," viņš pagriezās pret Vildketu. "Kad teiksi runu?"

Uzrunātais noņurdēja kaut ko.

"Varbūt neteiksim neko?" Mollija bikli piedāvāja.

"Lieliska ideja! Lai Balu pirmais ar viņu parunā!"

Un abi divi sazvērnieki pazuda kravas telpā.

"Ei!" lācis iesaucās, bet tad durvis atsprāga vaļā.

"Tas ir privātīpašums, tu... tu... Balu?" Bekija aizelsās no pārsteiguma.

"Vai kas noticis, misis direktrise?"

"Bet... bet..."

Izlēkusi ārā, Bekija vēlreiz aplūkoja lidmašīnu, tad atkal ienāca iekšā.

"Balu, kur tu biji pazudis?! Kas tas par triku ar pārkrāsotu lidmašīnu?"

"Nu... Tas ir garš stāsts... Bet es domāju, ka pilna tehniskā apkope ir tā vērta, lai pāris dienas baudītu Tembrijas viesmīlību. Tiesa, tuvākajos pāris gados es uz to pusi nelidošu."

"Ko tu tur sastrādāji? Kas tas par skandālu, ko tu sarīkoji Tembrijā?" Bekija noelsās.

"Viss būs labi..."

"Labi? Balu, Frenks un Mollija nebija ar tevi?"

"Nē. Kāpēc tu tā domā?"

"Viņi bija pazuduši."

"Nu nezinu. Personīgi es redzu, kā viņi skrien šurp, lai apsveiktu mani ar atgriešanos..."

Bekija pieklupa pie loga, tad izdrāzās ārā un satvēra Molliju, apberot to ar skūpstiem un asarām.

Balu atviegloti nopūtās.

'Sniega Zoss' lielais lidojums bija beidzies.


End file.
